Mark My Words
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: —Deja de mirarla —pide Deku una vez más a Kacchan, todavía susurrando porque la clase no se ha acabado y también porque siente lástima por Uraraka—. Nadie va a decir que no es tu novia si dejas de hacerlo. [Kacchako/Bakuraka] [Oneshot]


**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Sin spoilers.

* * *

 **MARK MY WORDS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 **1.**

Midoriya encuentra a Bakugo quieto, con todos los músculos en tensión y la mirada afilada, concentrado en algo más allá de la clase; parece un depredador vigilando a su presa, uno grande y aterrador. Sigue la línea de su visión y encuentra si mucha sorpresa que la vista de su compañero está clavada en la espalda de Uraraka.

Ah, con que es eso.

Izuku ríe en sus adentros y observa el resto del día con el rabillo del ojo a su agresivo compañero de banca, que en todo momento está mirando la espalda de la chica, no importa si el profesor le habla directamente a él. No es hasta que la chica se sacude como si sintiera escalofríos que Midoriya se decide a decirle algo.

—Kacchan, deja de mirarla —le pide en un susurro—. Uraraka está incómoda.

Katsuki balbucea algo que parece un «a ti qué te importa, maldito Deku», pero no deja de mirar a la joven, quien parece sentir la pesada mirada de Bakugo y se sacude continuamente.

—Deja de mirarla —pide el chico una vez más, todavía susurrando porque la clase no se ha acabado y porque siente lástima por Ochako—. Nadie va a decir que no es tu novia si dejas de hacerlo.

—Estúpido Deku —masculla el aludido, apartando la vista de la espalda de su novia por una vez y mirando a Deku con rencor—. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

Midoriya le sonríe apenado, pero no se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho. Sobre todo porque Kacchan parece un perro al acecho, vigilando que nadie traspase su territorio.

 **2.**

Hay asignación se parejas y Katsuki no está muy conforme con ello, aunque agradece que no le toque trabajar con Deku en el proyecto de biología durante todo el mes. Aun así, toma su papelito maltratado que dice «Kirishima» con tinta roja y va directo hacia Shouto, el motivo de su disgusto.

Todoroki no le agrada, por supuesto. No le ha agradado de antes y mucho menos le va a agradar ahora, pero puede que le desagrade un poco menos si acepta su propuesta.

—Cámbiamelo —pide como una exigencia y extiende su propio papel hacia el chico.

Todoroki parpadea una, dos, tres veces, confundido.

—¿Por qué?

Bakugo acentúa más su ceño fruncido.

—Porque no confío en ti, carajo.

—No es como si le fuera a hacer algo a tu novia.

Kacchan sobrerreacciona inmediatamente y le gruñe mostrando los dientes, como un verdadero animal.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Todoroki sólo sonríe de medio lado, divertido por la escena que su fiero compañero de clases está montando por algo tan pequeño.

En serio, no es como si le fuera a hacer algo a Uraraka.

Al final, Shouto le extiende el papelito a Kacchan porque no tiene ganas de sacar su lado malo por una chica a la que ni siquiera se está disputando y que tiene la desgracia de ser la novia de un idiota.

 **3.**

Tal vez esa es la cosa más dulce que Bakugo hace y vaya a hacer por su amiga, se dice Tsuyu al ver a Katsuki esperar a Uraraka al lado de la pista de carreras con una toalla pequeña y una botella de agua fresca en la mano.

Uraraka es miembro del equipo de atletismo y corre todas las tardes con ellos, acabando a veces tan sudada que se le transparenta la playera blanca del uniforme deportivo y acaba viéndosele el sujetador, reconociéndose su color a varios metros de distancia.

Cuando Uraraka camina hasta su novio, jadeante y con la cara llena de cansancio, Bakugo la encuentra a medio camino y le limpia el sudor de la cara que le escurre como cascada con la toallita blanca. Tsuyu hace una mueca al ver la poca delicadeza del chico al restregar la tela, pero piensa que ya es suficiente con que se quede todos los días hasta que las prácticas de Ochako terminen como para pedirle también delicadeza.

Imposible. No se puede tener todo a la vez.

Asui se da la vuelta justo cuando Uraraka comienza a toser por tomar el agua tan rápido y el chico la reprende mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda para que se le pase. Tsuyu recoge sus propias cosas de la banca en donde estuvo sentada los últimos cinco minutos y se marcha sin alcanzar a ver como Bakugo cubre a Ochako con una enorme toalla negra que tiene bordado «De Katsuki» en letras muy grandes.

 **4.**

Tenya mira con desaprobación a su compañero gritón sin saber dónde comenzar su sermón de reprimenda. Han perdido en quemados por su culpa siendo que, al inicio, por él es que iban ganando.

—¿Dónde dejaste tu espíritu competitivo, Bakugo? —increpa—. Pudimos haber ganado.

El mencionado sólo le gruñe, como siempre, y sigue barriendo con mucho ahínco el suelo de madera.

Han perdido y el equipo perdedor debe limpiar el gimnasio; lo han apostado esa misma mañana antes siquiera de formar los equipos y Bakugo se había visto muy entusiasmado por la perspectiva de poder causar unas cuantas contusiones y magulladuras con balones, pero ese entusiasmo se le terminó cuando fue el último hombre de pie en su equipo y, casualmente, Uraraka la última del suyo. Todo un dilema para el muchacho de carácter explosivo y lengua afilada.

Sin embargo, aunque ya a finales del juego Iida sospechaba que esa podría ser la situación final, nunca pensó que Bakugo sería tan blandengue como para no atreverse a lanzar un balón en contra de su novia.

Vaya descubrimiento.

Pero de las derrotas siempre se aprende porque, a la próxima vez que le toque con Bakugo y en contra de Uraraka, ya sabe que debe eliminar a la chica primero, aun si le cuesta su propia participación en el juego.

Ella es la más peligrosa.

 **5.**

Están en una de esas fiestas que Bakugo odia. Demasiada gente, demasiado ruido y demasiados idiotas. Pero Ochako ha querido ir y no se vio con la confianza de dejarla ahí sola, entre tantos desconocidos y ella tan frágil e indefensa.

Como a la media hora y luego de tres cervezas que son claramente ilegales si las bebe él, Bakugo pierde a su novia. La busca con la mirada dando un giro de 360 grados, pero no la encuentra. Se toma una cuarta cerveza y una quinta, pensando que sólo necesita darle un poco de espacio, pero cuando ya lleva dos _shots_ de tequila más y como un kilogramo de nachos en el estómago, se dice que es suficiente. Ya le ha dado el espacio y tiempo debido a su novia por esa noche y comienza a haber muchos borrachos libidinosos a su alrededor; él mismo se siente un tanto mareado.

Katsuki busca a Uraraka por aquí y por allá. Es una casa grande y desde el jardín hasta los pasillos está abarrotado de adolescentes y jóvenes, alguno que otro _chavorruco_ también. Con mucho esfuerzo y luego de preguntarle en tono amenazante a cada alma que conoce dónde diablos está Uraraka, Katsuki la encuentra en el segundo piso, afuera de lo que tiene entendido es el baño, con un chico que le corta el paso y es dos palmos más grande que ella, probablemente unos cinco años más viejo también.

Con el alcohol y la personalidad explosiva que se carga, Bakugo ni siquiera se pone a pensar en su siguiente acción. La reacción viene por instinto y apresura el paso, preparando el puño. Empero, entre los siete metros que lo separan de ella y los tres segundos que le toman recorrerlos, suceden dos eventos: uno lo enerva y el otro le sorprende.

Primero, el bastardo desconocido toma a Uraraka por la cintura, en un claro abuso de su parte, pero, segundo, la sonrisa le dura poco al desgraciado porque la chica lo golpea en menos de un segundo en la garganta, dificultándole respirar y luego se lo quita de encima con una patada lateral directo a la cabeza.

—Te dije que no me tocaras —le recrimina Ochako muy enojada con las manos en las caderas al chico que todavía busca una manera de respirar mejor con su garganta lastimada—. Que tengo novio, imbécil.

De frente a todo el espectáculo, Katsuki silba suavemente, sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver, maravillado por las acciones de su novia y, por qué no, un poco más enamorado.

Uraraka levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de Bakugo, cambia en seguida su ceño fruncido y le sonríe, contenta de volverlo a ver.

Bakugo también le sonríe antes de aproximarse a ella como una fiera y besarla de igual manera.

Lo más seguro es que sea el alcohol, se dice mientras mordisquea los labios rosas de la chica, él no acostumbra a hacer esas cosas en público. Ella le regresa el beso con fuerza y le obliga a separarse luego de un rato demasiado corto para el gusto de él.

—Vámonos —pide—. Ya me aburrí.

—Espera.

Katsuki la besa una última vez en los labios antes de acorralarla contra un pedazo de pared libre que hay por allí y comenzar a morder su cuello níveo y dejar varias marcas en un camino que llega hasta el hombro, bajo la blusa sin mangas que se ha puesto la muchacha.

Puede que Uraraka sepa dar golpes y patadas, y sea tan perfecta que va diciendo por allí que tiene un novio, así que Bakugo no tiene que preocuparse porque sea delicada y frágil (aunque lo parece, pero de eso no tiene nada, ya lo ha visto); sin embargo, si puede marcar su territorio para facilitarle las cosas ¿por qué no hacerlo?

(Aunque puede que, más que marcar el territorio, Katsuki sea un celoso de mierda).

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **El t** **ítulo, como siempre, no tiene nada qué ver :'v Soy mala poniendo títulos en general.**

 **Agradezco que me puedan se** **ñalar cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar y gracias por llegar hasta el final de las notas de autor que casi nadie lee.**

 **En fin,** **¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
